1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective packaging and more specifically to inflatable packaging with self-sealing air bubbles, which does not require sealing after inflation or a complex inflation apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art of inflatable packaging to fill multiple compartments with air and then seal the multiple compartments to retain the air therein. However, the inflatable packaging is typically complicated or the machinery used to produce the inflatable packaging with air is also complicated. Complicated inflatable packaging will require complicated machinery to fill thereof. A complicated inflatable packaging machine will not always produce a consistent product, due to the complexity of the machine and also variations in the sheet material used to produce the inflatable packaging.
Typically, a manufacturer of inflatable packaging provides a customer with inflatable packaging machines at no cost and sells the inflatable packaging to the customer. Any problems with the inflatable packaging machines is the manufacturer's responsibility and expense. It is to the manufacturer's advantage to have the simplest and most inexpensive inflatable packaging machines to produce the inflatable packaging. Having inexpensive inflatable packaging machinery makes it possible to sell the inflatable packaging to smaller companies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,830 to Pharo discloses a continuous, inflatable plastic wrapping material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,701 to Koyanagi discloses a structure or check valve for air-packing device.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for inflatable packaging with self-sealing air bubbles, which does not require sealing after inflation or a complex inflation apparatus.